To Love The Reaper
by Lord Rekhyt
Summary: AU Vampire fic. Love is love, no matter where you find it. And no matter what price you need to pay to obtain it. SasuXNaru. -ONE SHOT-


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, or any Vampires. (So far as I know)

**Warnings: **Yaoi

A/N: Just a little something I cooked up a few days ago. Hope its okay.

_Fear not the Reaper of souls, for death is but the last obstacle we face… _

(Naruto's P.O.V)

It was a warm night as Naruto made his way to a local club; the moon was bright and illuminated the streets. Fair-haired and lightly tanned, Naruto was a student studying Martial Arts at college, as well as the quarterback on the football team. Looking up at the bright stars overhead, he wondered idly what the night held in store for him. He entered the club and sat at the bar, ordering a shot of tequila and watching the people on the dance floor.

As he ordered a second drink, a stranger sat next to him and requested a shot of whiskey. While he waited, Naruto stared through the haze of cigarette smoke that hung like fog over the bar and replayed the day's events in his mind. First was his break up with his girlfriend, Hinata. Then there was the fight with his best friend, Kiba. Generally, it had been a rather shitty day, and it had left him feeling both confused and angry. Kiba had said some awful things and had crossed a line that was beyond forgiveness. As for Hinata, well, technically she had done nothing wrong. The truth was Naruto simply just didn't feel anything for her anymore. But when she had started crying after he told her the news it had been bad.

Naruto's drink arrived, along with the shot of whiskey. The stranger, a tall, dark-haired man with pale skin raised his shot glass to Naruto, who responded in the same fashion.

After downing their shots, the stranger smiled and offered a hand. When Naruto shook it, he found the pale skin to be cool, almost cold.

"I'm Sasuke." The stranger introduced himself.

"Naruto."

Sasuke smiled again, wider than before, and Naruto let out an almost inaudible gasp as he noticed something.

_:So this is it then.: _He thought to himself.

Ordering more alcohol, the two men sat in silence, each one sizing the other up surreptitiously. They drank again, Naruto thinking about the possible ways the night could end.

Sasuke licked his lips in an appealing manner.

"Care to dance?" he asked Naruto in an almost casual tone.

"Sure," Naruto replied, taking himself by surprise.

_:This isn't a girl, it's a guy! I'm not gay, so what the hell am I doing?:_

By now they were on the dance floor. Sasuke stood in front of him, an almost shy smile playing across his lips that seemed to enhance his already attractive face.

Naruto allowed his eyes to travel over the rest of Sasuke's body. A black, tight fitting sleeveless top showed off his hard muscles, and tight black pants and black boots to complete the 'bad ass' look.

_:Then again, why not? I will admit that he's hot.: _

Naruto started to dance, his body swaying to the hypnotic beat of the music, his thoughts and worries banished. Sasuke was dancing too, his muscles rippling under the skin tight fabric of his shirt.

_:Wow: _Naruto thought as his eyes roamed Sasuke, _:He really is amazing…: _

Sasuke closed the gap between them, pressing their bodies together. Naruto quelled his instinct to pull away. Whether it was the tequila or Sasuke's intoxicating scent, he found himself craving the contact. They danced together, bodies rubbing against one another.

Sasuke grinned and leaned forward. With a mixture of curiosity and fear, Naruto shut his eyes. But what he expected didn't come. Instead, Naruto felt lips pressed against his own, and a tongue snaked its way into his mouth. He opened his mouth a little wider, letting Sasuke's tongue roam it freely. As Sasuke pulled away, Naruto was breathing hard.

"Let's get out of here." Sasuke suggested in a whisper.

Unable to vocalize a response, Naruto merely nodded and followed the dark-haired man out of the club.

_XXX_

(Sasuke's P.O.V)

Sasuke felt a rush of anticipation as he led the attractive young man from the club. His heart, had it still been beating, would have been racing. But his heart had turned cold and died a long time ago. As a vampire, the immortal undead, such was the price of eternal life. The young blonde that followed so eagerly behind him had no idea of what he was getting himself into, and Sasuke almost felt ashamed for what he was doing…

Almost.

He led Naruto to his car and climbed in.

"Where to?" Naruto asked, making Sasuke smile.

"That depends, Naruto-kun." Sasuke replied, "If you want to leave things as they are, I drop you off at your place."

"And if I don't?"

"If you want to continue what we started, we go to my place."

He noticed Naruto hesitate for a moment before he replied.

"Your place."

Again, Sasuke smiled. Things were going exactly the way he had planned. He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, nodding indiscernibly at the moon as though it was an old acquaintance.

"So," Sasuke said, "tell me about yourself."

As he listened to Naruto, he was strongly reminded of his mortal life. High school jock turned college jock, a normal life, and normal problems.

But that was before the bite.

Sasuke found himself completely enthralled by Naruto. He listened intently to him, and watched his movements out of the corner of his eye.

_:He's beautiful.: _Sasuke thought.

Once Naruto was done, he looked at Sasuke.

"I'd ask you the same," he said, "but somehow I get the feeling you wouldn't answer."

Sasuke chuckled. "You never know… Ask away."

"Let's start with where you went to school."

"Rockridge High school."

"And after high school?"

Sasuke considered the question and answered evasively.

"I never studied after high school."

Naruto laughed.

"You make it sound like it's been ages. So what did you do?"

"Now that I won't answer quite yet."

For a few minutes they drove in silence. Sasuke looked over at Naruto. He had wavy blonde hair and light blue eyes, typical jock muscle, and a laid back attitude. His smile was charming, and his laugh was light hearted.

"Who was your first lover?" Naruto asked suddenly, catching the vampire off guard. A flood of memories rushed back to him, memories of days spent in the sun with someone he had loved.

"His name was Gaara." Sasuke replied. "That was a long time ago."

The answer didn't seem to satisfy the blonde.

"What happened?"

Sasuke felt a flicker of annoyance. Not at Naruto, but at himself. He found himself unable to think of a lie. Why did he care about this mortal's opinion of him?

"It's complicated." Sasuke said carefully, "Things changed."

Naruto nodded. After another minute of silence, Sasuke felt Naruto's hand rest on his thigh. Sasuke smiled softly in the darkness as they pulled into the driveway of his house.

"We're here." The vampire said in a suggestive tone.

_XXX_

(Naruto's P.O.V)

Naruto's emotions were a mixture of anticipation an apprehension as he followed Sasuke into his large Victorian house. He knew that things were going to change now, and he wasn't sure if that prospect thrilled or frightened him.

The lounge was a spacious and ornately decorated room, with dark blue carpets and curtains, polished black wooden furniture, and a tasteful array of objects standing on several dark wooden shelves. Over all, the place radiated a sense of wealth, power, and mystery.

He could feel Sasuke's eyes on him, so he turned to face the raven-haired man.

"Nice place." Naruto said clumsily.

Sasuke gave him a lazy smile and winked.

"Would you like a drink?"

Naruto nodded nervously and watched Sasuke walk to a large cabinet and pour two drinks. Sasuke handed Naruto his drink, slipped his free arm around his waist, and kissed him.

Naruto laced his fingers in Sasuke's hair and kissed back eagerly. Even now, away from the heat and noise of the club, he found Sasuke to be unbearably attractive and sexy. When they pulled apart, Naruto stared into Sasuke's onyx eyes, loosing himself in them. Sasuke struck a seductive pose and licked his lips lightly.

"Like what you see?"

Naruto blushed, feeling his cheeks growing hot. "Yes."

With a burst of courage, he moved forward and kissed Sasuke passionately.

A million thoughts dashed though Naruto's mind, but he didn't care. He was listening to his heart now, and his heart was telling him that what he was doing was right. It no longer mattered that Sasuke was a male. At that point, all that mattered was the moment.

_:Is the end always like this?:_

They broke apart, with Naruto blushing furiously and Sasuke grinning.

"Let's go upstairs." Naruto heard Sasuke whisper as the latter took his hand and led him up the ornately carved staircase.

They walked into a dark, moonlit room that was practically bare compared to the reception room below. The only objects in this room were a cupboard, a small bedside table, and a four-poster bed. The bed is where they went.

Naruto let Sasuke push him onto the bed, and he watched as Sasuke removed his shirt. The pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight, his chest muscles gleaming. Sasuke pulled Naruto's shirt off and licked one of his nipples, making Naruto shudder. The blonde looked up at Sasuke, his eyes filled with lust, and Sasuke removed the rest of their clothing. Naruto gasped in pleasure as Sasuke's cold hands tried to touch every inch of his skin. The slightest touch seemed to ignite his body with passion, and it was only a matter of moments before Naruto was sporting an arousal. He groaned and threw his head back as Sasuke cupped his groin and slowly massaged it. Sasuke's own throbbing erection quivered inches away from him, and soon the dark-haired boy was on top of him, grinding their groins together. Naruto's hands roamed Sasuke's back and buttocks, his eyes locked onto him.

_:He's perfect…: _Naruto mused, marveling at the way the moonlight made him glow with a silver aura.

Without warning, Sasuke took Naruto's hardness into his mouth and began to suck, his head bobbing up and down. Naruto gave a throaty moan and clutched the sheets, trying not to grasp Sasuke's head and force him to go faster.

Then, Naruto cried out in pleasure as he felt a finger probe inside his rear. He buckled his hips, thrusting into Sasuke's mouth, begging for more.

Every muscle in Naruto's body seemed to be on fire. With a final thrust, he orgasmed deep into Sasuke's mouth. Gasping for breath, he looked into Sasuke's eyes in a dazed way.

"Wow." Was all Naruto could say.

_XXX_

(Sasuke's P.O.V)

Sasuke grinned widely as he looked down at Naruto, the shadows hiding the tips of his pointed teeth. The final curtain call was drawing nearer, and Sasuke could almost taste Naruto's blood on his lips. Reaching for his bedside table, he picked up a bottle of lubrication from the open drawer. He glanced again at the blonde on his bed, watching him pant as he tried to catch his bearings. Sasuke wanted to keep him off balance, however, so he quickly lathered his erection and flipped Naruto onto his stomach.

He took a steadying breath, and then slowly began to push his length into the young mortal.

He heard Naruto gasp softly, then felt the blonde push back against him. Sasuke thrusted into him slowly, his hands on Naruto's hips, caressing his warm, tanned flesh.

_:He really is sweet: _Sasuke thought, _:It really is a pity that I'll have to drain the warmth from his skin.:_

Naruto was moaning now, grinding against Sasuke each time the latter pushed into him.

"Harder Sasuke." Naruto whispered from between clenched teeth.

Sasuke obliged, feeling his climax building fast. His speed increased, as did his breathing. After a few more thrusts, Sasuke orgasmed inside of Naruto.

As Naruto rolled over onto his back, Sasuke got on top of him and kissed him tenderly. His thoughts were full of the blonde underneath him, obsessing over him. All he could think of was making him happy.

Lowering himself, he kissed Naruto's stomach, then his chest. Finally, he kissed his neck, but pulled away before it went any further.

_:I can't do this…: _He thought with a wild look in his eyes. _:Naruto doesn't deserve to die like this.:_

"What's wrong?" he heard Naruto ask him.

"Naruto, I'm sorry."

Naruto propped himself up on one elbow and looked at Sasuke.

"Sorry for what?" he asked, gently running his fingers over Sasuke's chest.

"I brought you here," Sasuke said quietly, "to kill you. To drink your blood."

He noticed a blank, uncomprehending look on the blonde's face and sighed.

"Naruto, I'm a vampire."

After a few seconds of silence, Naruto began to laugh.

"Sasuke," he said, "I knew what you were from the moment I met you."

Sasuke was taken aback for a moment. "How?"

Naruto smirked. "I saw your teeth. Plus, your skin is as cold as ice. And, you've been on top of me all night and I couldn't feel a heartbeat."

"Then why…?'

"I knew what would happen if I went with you," Naruto replied, "But I also knew that I wanted to be with you for this night, no matter the cost."

Sasuke sighed and shook his head.

"I can't kill you."

Naruto shrugged. "Then don't."

Now it was Sasuke's turn to look confused.

"Turn me instead."

Again, Sasuke shook his head.

"I can't. I won't damn you for eternity."

"Why not?"

Sasuke's voice rose to a yell. "Don't you understand? You'll be dead! You will never see daylight again, never be normal. I love you too much to do that to you."

As it crossed his lips, Sasuke realized that what he had just admitted unconsciously was true. During the course of a single night, he had fallen in love with Naruto.

"I love you." Sasuke whispered again. He saw Naruto smile.

The blonde kissed him softly on the mouth.

"And I love you. I want to spend eternity at your side."

Sasuke opened his mouth, but was silenced by a bruising kiss.

There was nothing left to say. Naruto exposed his neck, and Sasuke leaned forward. As gently as he could, he bit Naruto.

Now, there was no going back.

_XXX_

(Naruto's P.O.V)

Naruto was in hell. He could feel his body dying, pain exploding from the bite mark and flooding through his body, filling with agony. He was gasping for air, but each time less went into his lungs. His heart felt like it was being constricted in a vice. It faltered, then stopped.

There was a final burst of pain, then he died.

Time became meaningless to him as he floated in the endless darkness of death. An eternity seemed to pass, though his consciousness was not truly aware of it. Then he felt himself being pulled away, jerked back into his body. Consciousness and thought returned simultaneously, followed by awareness of his situation.

He was naked, lying on his back on Sasuke's bed. Sasuke, also naked, was crouched at his side, looking concerned and holding his hand tightly.

"Hey…" Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke hugged him close.

"How long was I gone?"

"A few minutes." Sasuke replied.

"Am I…?"

After a brief moment, Sasuke nodded.

Naruto raised his head and looked at his chest. The skin there was as pale as snow.

Kissing Sasuke, he brushed his hair out of his eyes and smiled.

Out of the window, a greenish tinge stained the horizon. The sun was starting to rise.

Sasuke stood up and closed the heavy curtains. From the bed, Naruto admired his lover's naked body.

"So what now?" he asked.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around him.

"Now we keep each other occupied until the sun sets."

Naruto grinned.

"Sounds good to me."

_Fear not the Reaper of souls, for death is but the last obstacle we face… But for some, death is only the beginning of life…_


End file.
